battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Business
Out of Business is the sixth episode of the single player campaign of Battlefield Hardline. Nick returns to the criminal underground with the help of Tyson Latchford and Marcus Boone to investigate a lead.Battlefield Hardline Episode Guide - Battlefield Hardline Official Website - Retrieved February 25, 2015 Synopsis After being broken out of prison by Khai and Tyson, Nick gains a new attire and lives as a wanted man gone rouge to get his revenge against Captain Dawes and Stoddard. To ruin Dawes' future of Law Enforcement - Preferred Outcomes and stop his associations in the drug world. Khai sends Nick and Tyson to meet up with IT freelancer and A.W.O.L. Army Corporal Marcus "Boomer" Boone at Korean Mafia Boss Henry Kang's car dealership in LA. She tells Nick she needs him if they want to ruin Dawes, as Nick is still angered and distrustful (due to his arrest in 2012). "Boomer" hasn't shown up in the hour as Mr. Kang leaves his car dealership, Khai orders them to break into the dealership. Going in, they upload data from a computer as they accidentally set off a silent alarm, calling henchmen. The duo defend themselves against Mafia henchman until they escape in their muscle car. Trying to escape, a truck comes and smashes them, causing their vehicle to fall backwards. Nick and Tyson fight and steal another car, escaping and evading their pursuers. Khai ask them to find Boomer at Mr. Kang's Salvage Shipyard. Going there, Nick defeats more criminals and finds Boomer in a car crusher, saving him. Boomer tells Nick that he got the data, but his laptop is on the other side of the warehouse. Nick leaves Boomer in the trunk and takes his card to get to the warehouse. Defeating more criminals, Nick gets the laptop and is forced to shoot a criminal up close, causing an explosion, destroying the warehouse. Nick goes back for Boomer, but finds him gone, leaving Nick to go back to Tyson. Boomer is revealed to be in the back seat unknowingly to Tyson. The trio escape and defeat their pursuers, passing across the metro of Los Angeles. After evading the Mafia, Boomer and Nick tell of how Kang operates: The cars are full of drugs, taking them apart, putting drugs in and putting them back together as Dawes train control. Boomer also tells them that Kang is not far away as Nick agrees to take him out of business. During their walk, Boomer tells of Mr. Kang, a man who has a "hot wife" Lily, and either evade and arrest criminals, or go head on. The trio fight off the Mafia and eventually kill Mr. Kang, ending his association with Dawes. Going into a secret room that Mr. Kang defended, they found a large amount of cocaine. Tyson wants to take the cocaine, knowing a sports player and get him this. The vehicle stops as a train comes through. Tyson evades as cocaine smashes and gets on the trio, returning with Khai as she silently sneers. Trivia * If the player kills all the criminals with force at the scrapyard, Tyson will reply that he is officially scared of Nick. * When the player tries to get Boomer's laptop, the trunk that contains the laptop has a TFK badge, a reference to a rival crew from Need for Speed: Carbon. * When returning to the muscle car once getting Boomer's laptop, Boomer does not appear to be in the backseat of the car until the cutscene activates. * During the scuffle between Nick and one of Kang's criminals, the shot fired is not heard. * During the getaway with Tyson driving and Nick shooting from the passenger seat, the player gains access to unlimited ammo, removing the ability or requirement to reload. This makes high rate of fire weapons such as the Double-Barrel Shotgun and MAC-10 quite viable during this section. * If Mendoza takes out Kang, he will always say "That's it. Kang's down!", even if the T62 CEW taser is used on him. However, Kang will always die, regardless of who takes him out, or what weapon or gadget is used on him (if Mendoza takes him down). * The songs played from the radio in the Chop Shop are "What's Your Name?" and "Huh" by the girl group 4minute.https://youtu.be/8wlwfoG4KB0 Related Achievements and Trophies The following achievements/trophies can be completed on this mission. References Category:Episodes of Battlefield Hardline